liadenfandomcom-20200216-history
Food and Beverages
Tea Varieties *Bitter Truth, sold on Surebleak by the White Wing Beverage Company, "with 'way too much caffeine and an oily texture"Accepting the Lance, ch 6 "Jelaza Kazone" *Evening Tea, "meant to relax a body and ease it toward a full night's slumber"Neogenesis, ch 20 part III *glys-blossom tea -- the favored variety of Elsu Meriandra, Ren Zel's wife''Changeling'' *Grey Pearl; "the flavoor--more smoke and less roses--as the beverage cooled"The Gathering Edge, ch 15 *Hightide Stone of the Sea (Jethri's rendering in Terran of the Liaden name; served at a nuncheon by Master ven'Deelin)Trade Secret, ch 4 *Joyful Sunrise **Anne's favored morning blend''Scout's Progress'', ch 14 **a single stasis-sealed tin fetches at least a cantra on the open market''Scout's Progress'', ch 15 **scent: "delicate, with a sharp undernote that promised alertness"Ghost Ship, ch 11 **a "citrus-mint" blend that "managed to be an eye-opener without packing any caffeine"Neogenesis, ch 20 ("Surebleak") part IV **flavor: "rose, citrus, new rain. Beneath was a tang of ozone, edgy and exciting, as revitalizing as a snap of ammonia beneath the nose"Ghost Ship, ch 11 *Lishanea spring-morning''Dragon Ship'', ch 1 *McWhortle's Special Wake-Up Blend -- a Terran variety; Luken bel'Tarda keeps a supply in his warehouse''Heirloom'' *Morning Sunrise"Certain Symmetry" *Morning's Fresh Blush''Roving Gambler'' *Shamolei, "an herbal blend well known to soothe raw nerves", with a "sweet, green flavor"Accepting the Lance, ch 15 "Jelaza Kazone" *smoky morning tea (a description, rather than a name)Dragon Ship, ch 7 *Smoky Black Dragon Ship *Peppermint tea *Rose Tint -- Clarence's 3rd favorite''Dragon Ship'', ch 5 *Supa Oolong Dark ("the best tea in the universe"Saltation, ch 41) *Vadanya tea -- "festive"Dragon Ship, ch 26 *Vertuna blend — Namesake Vertu, by whim of clan Wylan predecessor *Vodamorang blend - said to be lightly calming''Dragon Ship'', ch 5 *yellobud tea — acceptable if steeped for half the Surebleak norm Skyblaze *zymuth veska -- a Liaden variety, a preference for which speaks of consequence and good taste''Dragon in Exile'', ch 35 *unnamed, "a pleasant blend", with "dark green top notes" and a "darker, nutty undernote"Neogenesis, ch 1 part II Wine Varieties (Needs to be sorted) *Green Nogalin - an aphrodisiac, banned on about three-quarters of the Terran worlds''Agent of Change'', ch 21 *Ice wine - "The grapes are left on the vine after they are ripe and allowed to dehydrate somewhat, thereby concentrating the sugars and producing complexities not usually found in traditional wine. After the first frost, they are harvested and pressed while still frozen. Consumed within the year, it is a dessert wine; aging for five to ten years in the barrel will produce a smoother, dryer finish."Neogenesis, ch 1 part II *Jade *Autumn Wine - produced on Surebleak in limited quantity, deteriorates rapidly I Dare *an unidentified wine introduced to Jethri by Master ven'Deelin: "Dry, bitter with tannin, and - just as he was about to ask for water - a surprising and agreeable tang of lemon."Balance of Trade, Day 125, SY 1118 *Canary''Local Custom'', ch 21''Scout's Progress'', ch 20 *cha'Ravia - "a spirited wine fit for extremely quiet dinners", reputed to be an aphrodisiac''Trade Secret'', ch 11 *Felinada - one of the premier wines produced by Clan Tarnia''Trade Secret'', ch 18 *Misravon - an Altanian wine, fine but not as fine as Misravot; stored out of the light, at a regulated temperature, when not being served *Misravot **an Altanian wine, finer than Misravon; stored out of the light, at a regulated temperature, when not being served **"Misravot—at least this glass of the same, in lighting adjusted to local seeing and star colors—was pure, unadulterated blue. There were gemstones of the first water that boasted a blue so pure" **"smooth in the mouth, and the flavor—as he recalled it—tart, with an overnote of sweet-blooming flowers packing behind it a complex secondary set of notes and flavors." **"pale blue"Local Custom, ch 2''Scout's Progress'', ch 4 **with a "burnt cinnamon taste" **Daav's preferred wine (although he is not particularly fond of it)Mouse and Dragon, ch 17 **He swirled the pale blue liquid in the delicately-stemmed goblet. "Altanian wine—misravot."Agent of Change, ch 3 *morning wine''Local Custom'', ch 32 *Red *Simmin - "tart"Scout's Progress, ch 25 *Summer Wine - Langlast''Alliance of Equals'', ch 22 *White *yos'Postal - "a fine wine for quiet moments, and of subtle palate" Other Beverages *Bloosharie **"tended toward the reddish-purple side of things"Trade Secret, ch 18 **there is a candy with a thin shell of "darkcho" around a soft filling "made mostly of bloosharie"Trade Secret, ch 17 *Blusharie **"Don't never gulp Blusharie, whether it's smooth or whether it's not. If it ain't smooth, gulping it will knock you off your pins so hard you'll think you had a code red collision. If it is smooth, you'll be wasting one of the rare joys of this life and didn't deserve to have it."Balance of Trade, Day 42, SY 1118 **Genuine Smooth Blusharie comes in a blue bottle, corked and sealed with gold foil, inside a green cloth bag tied with a silver cord. The liquid inside is "gem-colored", with "amber depths". "It all but took his breath, that sip, leaving a smooth tartness on his tongue and tingling at the back of his throat. Fiery and mellow at once" *Blusherrie - a blue liquid, served in a tall glass, that burns down the throat and leaves the drinker feeling drowsy and at peace"Eleutherios" *Coffee **Lankshire Lakes Bold''Roving Gambler'' **Merc Super - when a Mec cook dumped real ground coffee into a pot and kept it at near biol for a day or two, so as to always be ready for a needy troop. *Coffeetoot (or 'toot) - "chicory-laden synthetic coffee substitute"Trade Secret, ch 25''Local Custom'', ch 8"A Matter of Dreams" - Merc Standard - served on Surebleak at poorer food stands. *Genwin Kaffe''Phoenix'' *Gwiffa Juice —- a Surebleak drink, nonalcoholicDragon in Exile ch 26 *Hotchoc"Shout of Honor" *Klah''Balance of Trade'', Day 67, SY 1118 *Kynak - low quality alcohol favored by mercenanies *Lemon water *'Mite - thick and yellow and smelling of yeast, with a recipe that places nutrition over flavor, dates from the early days of Terran space travel; Spacers drink it for pleasure, but nobody else'll touch it''Balance of Trade'', Day 29, SY 1118 except the occasional Liaden Scout.Trade Secret, ch 10 Served hot.Trade Secret, ch 27 *Montora juice - blue, with an astringent taste, on Langlast it is drunk as a palate cleanser between courses of a banquet''Alliance of Equals'', ch 22 *Oonla - drunk on Langlast, something like tea or coffee but not either of those''Alliance of Equals'', ch 23 *Peace tea - drunk on Skardu, has a narcotic effect"Veil of the Dancer" *'Retto *Truecafe (a shorthand for "real coffee, not 'toot"?)"Cutting Corners" *Yittle - a yeast and caffeine drink added to the breakfast selection at the request of Diglon Rifle''The Rifle's First Wife'' *Beer I DareTrade Secret Fruits, Vegetables, Berries, Nuts *Bluefruits -- berries found in some parts of SurebleakMoon on the Hills *Bush-nuts -- provided by Yulie Shaper on Surebleak; may be tasty in cookies''Neogenesis'', ch 1 part II *Cabbage -- farm produce on Surebleak, orange-striped Moon on the Hills *Cobrok -- vegetable grown on Langlast, green in color and spicy of flavor''Alliance of Equals'', ch 22 *Eklist -- vegetable grown on Langlast, orange in color and sweet of flavor''Alliance of Equals'', ch 22 *Fieldbeans -- farm produce on Surebleak, not to be confused with tankbeans or jellybeans''Moonphase'' *Frenal nuts -- brought by the birds to Pris Moonphase *Harvest plum -- brought by the hawk to Pris *Kelchin fruit (which are nuts) *Laster -- a fruit very popular on Andiree''Alliance of Equals'', ch 7 *Milaster -- the edible kernel of the laster fruit''Alliance of Equals'', ch 7 *Pesselberries Misfits *Poizinberries -- found on Surebleak, "despite the infelicitous name, was apparently not a poison at all", poizinberry jam is "quite delicious"Accepting the Lance, ch 34 "Blair Road, Boss Conrad's House" (possibly a variant name for boysenberry?) *Poorbellows -- edible fungus, Suzan Fillips' desired delicacy *Snowits -- vegetable grown on Langlast, yellow in color and bland of flavor''Alliance of Equals'', ch 22 *Sprinyons -- grown by Yulie on Surebleak''Accepting the Lance'', ch 54 "Port Road - Yulie Shaper's Place" (spring onions?) *Spudfruit -- farm product on Surebleak, also raised in home gardens, one is "easily a meal or two for the kid and his family"Moon on the Hills *Torups -- root vegetables grown by Yulie Shaper and given to Mrs. ana'Tak: "He says they don't go well at the market, and they don't save good. He gave me a recipe."Dragon in Exile, chapter 20 *Tubers -- farm produce on Surebleak''Moon on the Hills'' Dishes *candied sventi leaves (a delicacy on Skardu) *''gelth'' (a Liaden dish, spicy, served in a bowl, perhaps with toast) *ice-toast (eaten at breakfast)Conflict of Honors, ch 16 *Jumbleburger ("a chewy yeast patty seasoned with sweet-hot spices, a slice of soy cheese on top and bottom, and the whole served between two slices of fresh-baked bread", served at the Jumble House on Jemiatha station)Alliance of Equals, ch 23 *maize buttons -- a kind of pastry made with cornmeal and butter, eaten at breakfast, a favorite of Jen Sar Kiladi''Accepting the Lance'', ch 17 "Surebleak Orbital Influence Zone" *Mess Greens -- a tangle of bitter dark green leaves with vinegar dressing, native to SurebleakNecessity's Child, chapter 26 *Niglund Boilt (New England Boiled Dinner) Trade Secret, ch 30 *pecha (a Terran dish: "flat round dough, spiced red sauce, vegetables, and cheese, baked until cheese and sauce bubbled, served on a hot stone")Scout's Progress, ch 20 *Rimrunner's Stew (a Terran dish served on Staederport; very spicy) *Ronian Cheese — Served at BrickOff Flourpower in Surebleak. Vertu’s usual morning dish of Ronian Cheese was warming, it being a port-staple at all hours *Space Jockey Special (a Terran dish served on Staederport; quantity its defining feature; consists of two or more "overflowing" buns containing a sauce and other fillings, eaten -- messily -- with the hands) *toasted cheese sandwiches''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 17''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 21''Fledgling'', ch 12 *Torups, mashed -- a root vegetable grown by Yulie Shaper. "Surprisingly enough, cooked and mashed torups had been savory..." *''tra'haina'' (a soup local to Liad)Trade Secret, ch 5 *''vehna'' fish and mint sandwiches (Liaden)Mouse and Dragon, ch 4 *winter soup — Casioport, near Pilot’s Guild Hall, the best in all the world; “find their recipe...we will wish to feed Ren Zel what he likes best”I Dare, Liad, Jelaza Kazone / ch 33 audible *poached Siclarian Walking Mushrooms (spicy) (served at dinner aboard Vashtara)Fledgling, ch 20 *candied dromisain leaves with sour sauce (a dessert, served at dinner aboard Vastara) Drugs and pharmaceuticals *Aserzerine -- A legitimate pharmaceutical.Conflict of Honors, ch *Bellaquesa -- A restricted drug carried as contraband by Daxflan. Pet Food *Yummifish -- The variety of kitty kibble preferred by Professor Kiladi's cats''Fledgling'', ch 5 References